Destiny's Dance
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: For Kaiora's Challenge. It's spring break on Destiny Island, so Sora, Riku, and Kairi decide to throw a dance party to celebrate. Sora is having a hard time confessing to Kairi, but Riku has an idea to fix that, and Sora doesn't know, lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that, but this is my idea, so don't use it, okay?

A/N: Well, this if for Kaiora's Contest, "kairi's love", hope you all enjoy because I had to do some major brainstorming on this one, lol. Anyway, please feel free to read, enjoy, and don't forget to review :-P:

Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

A year has almost passed since Sora and his friends had defeated Xemnas and Organization XIII. Things hadn't changed too much, Sora was still as energetic as ever, Riku was the cool guy, and Kairi was the voice of reason for them. It was finally spring break, the first after Sora, Kairi, and Riku had come back from their adventure.

"Man…I forgot how hard school was. I'd much rather face a hundred Heartless than do school sometimes. Thank goodness for breaks." Sora sighed as he stretched and plopped on the sandy beach of the island that he and his friends hung out on. They all agreed that it would be nice to just relax there after they finished school.

"Think of it this way, Sora, at least you don't have to save the world from a teacher or anything." Kairi laughed as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know about that, Kairi, some of those teachers seem crazy enough to try and plunge the worlds into darkness like Xemnas." Riku jokingly spoke as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"You're silly, you know that, Riku?" The auburn haired girl gave the older boy a puzzled look.

"No, not silly, just realistic, Kairi, realistic." Riku grinned, to which Kairi just sighed, sometimes it was a hopeless effort with him. Sora and Riku laughed at her reaction.

"You know what? I have an idea…let's have a dance party, right here, on the beach!" Sora energetically spoke as his mind was struck with inspiration.

"What do you mean, Sora?" Kairi inquired, curious as to what gave the brunette the idea.

"Well, we'll all be off for Spring Break, right? I figured that we should do something fun, and well, dancing seemed to fit the bill. We could invite some of our friends from school, like Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and some others too. It'll just be a good time for us to hang out after we had been gone for so long." Sora grinned as he sat up and dusted himself off.

"Now there's a thought, anything's better than sitting home for a whole week doing nothing." Riku laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I think it will be fun, but how do we get a hold of everyone? How will we get the party **organized**?" Kairi questioned as she curled her finger under her chin in thought.

"Hm…you know what, don't worry about it. We'll get everything under control, Kairi. Won't we, Riku?" Sora confirmed as he gave his best friend a pat on the back.

"W-what? How in the world did I get dragged into the planning?" The silver-haired teen was shocked and almost fell back. Sora just pulled him away from out of Kairi's earshot.

"I need you to help me with the planning because I'm trying to plan something special for Kairi…and I can't have her around me while I'm getting everything set up, you know? Please, just this once…I promise I'll pay you back."

"Alright, alright…what do you need me to do?" Riku sighed, he just couldn't say no to Sora and his favors, must be the fact that he was Sora's best friend.

"I need you to get a hold of some people who would make this party great. You know, like a DJ and someone who can work with lighting. I'm sure you can pull that off, right?" Sora explained as he looked at Riku with a pleading look.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, count on it." Riku gave a confirming grin.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Riku." Sora sighed, glad that the biggest part of the party would be taken care of.

"Hey, I can help, you know?" Kairi interrupted as she leaned next to Sora, startling him a little bit.

"Um…why would you want to do something? Just relax, Riku and I've gotten things taken care of." Sora stammered as he recovered from being shocked.

"Please? I would like to help." Kairi gave a longing look with a pouted lip. Sora about fell over with dismay, he couldn't resist the pout.

"Alright, how about you make the invitations for the party? Invite all our friends from school and things like that, you know?" The brunette quickly thought of something that would allow Kairi to help, but also gave him the ability to do what **he** wanted to.

"Okay, you have my word." Kairi laughed with a small smile on her face.

"Well, with that settled, let's get things going. We have until Friday afternoon to get things taken care of if we're going to have the party before Spring Break ends." Sora stated with a confident smile on his face, and with that, the teens went home via their boats that they used to get to and from the island from the mainland.

Sora escorted Kairi home, being as they didn't live that far away and it was kind of a habit, being as he couldn't bear the thought of her getting kidnapped again while he wasn't there to do anything to save her. As they walked up to the house, Kairi turned to face him.

"Sora…" She softly spoke as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, Kairi?" The Keyblade Master answered, curious as to what was on Kairi's mind.

"Um…well…good night, Sora. Thanks for walking me home." The auburn spoke as if she had something on her mind, but shrugged it off and gave Sora a hug.

"Y-you're welcome…Kairi, good night.." He quietly replied with a slight blush on his face as they broke the hug and Kairi went into her house. Afterwards he made his way towards his house, his mind still replaying the feel of their hug over and over again. He snapped back to reality when he arrived at his house and went in.

"Oh, welcome back Sora, how was your day?" His mom asked with a smile on her face as she washed some dishes from dinner.

"Hm…oh, it was great, mom. My friends and I are planning a party for Friday." Sora replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I see, sounds good. Did Kairi make it home safely?" She continued.

"Yeah, I walked her home." The brunette answered as he nodded his head.

"That's good…you know, she's a nice young lady. I wouldn't have any problems with you dating." Sora's mom laughed.

"Mom, that's not funny. Well, good night, mom, see you in the morning." Sora chuckled a little as he made his way up the steps to his bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Sora." She answered back. When Sora made it to his bed, he just flopped on it and began to think about how he would let Kairi know about his feelings for her. He knew Friday was the perfect day, he just didn't know how.

"_Man…why should something so simple as saying 'I love you' be so hard?"_ He sighed as she slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: Well, hope you all liked it. There's gonna be at least one other chapter, so stay tuned and be sure to review, okay?

Later,

-KBMP


	2. Chapter 2: Is it Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did, I would have a more obvious love between Sora and Kairi, as well as Roxas and Naminé, but that couple is for another story, lol. Oh, I also don't own the songs and bands that are mentioned in this chapter, lol.

A/N: Well, here's chatper 2 for my entry in Kaiora's contest, I hope you all enjoy, be sure to review, okay?

Chapter 2: Is it Fate?

Sora woke up the next morning and stretched the tiredness out of his body. After getting changed and eating breakfast, he figured he'd give Riku a phone call to see how things were coming along. After about the second ring, a very groggy Riku answered the phone.

"Hello?" The silver-haired youth moaned over the phone.

"Riku, that you? It's Sora." Sora chuckled a little bit, he didn't mean to catch Riku before he woke up, but he found it hilarious every time he did.

"Yeah, it's me, what's up?" Riku yawned, causing Sora to laugh a little bit.

"Just calling to see if you got anything done for the party on Friday…" The brunette questioned as he sat down in the recliner that was in his living room.

"Well, considering it was about 10:30 when I got home last night, the only thing I did was look at my options. Don't worry, I think I've got a good idea as to who we need." Riku replied, a little more energetic now that he was beginning to wake up.

"Alright, well, who are they?" Sora raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Hehe, you'll just have to find out, won't you?" Riku laughed, knowing that wasn't the answer Sora wanted to hear.

"Hey! Urg...alright, I trust you. Just don't let them be terrible, alright?" Sora half-heartedly laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't. So…what is it you have planned for Kairi?" Sora's best friend inquired.

"Well…I…don't know. I just can't figure out what to do. I know that she's real easy to make happy, but that's what makes it so hard, you know? Ugh…this is so frustrating." The brunette let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead, being as it had a headache.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I'm sure whatever it is you do, she'll be happy." Riku tried to comfort his love-struck friend.

"Thanks, Riku. Keep my posted on your progress." Sora gave a faint smile.

"Alright, see you on Friday." Riku closed the conversation as he and Sora hung up their phones.

Afterwards, Sora just fully reclined in the chair and sighed, _"This is gonna be a long week…"_

_Friday morning:_

Sora walked up to the beach of their island, where he found Riku and Kairi waiting for him, he stiffened upon seeing the latter. He regained himself as he saw two other people standing there, they were Tidus and Wakka.

"Sora, what's up, mon?" Wakka saluted his friend with a sturdy pat on the back.

"Hey, Tidus, Wakka. What brings you here, the party's not for another four hours.

"Sora, I'd like to introduce you to the party's DJ and light crew, Tidus and Wakka." Riku grinned as he pointed to the said persons.

"Pleasure to be of service, Master Sora." Tidus laughed as he sarcastically bowed. "I'll be the DJ for the party; Wakka will handle the lighting and what not."

"I see, this should be fun. I actually like the idea of fellow students handling that aspect, good job, Riku." Sora gave an approving grin as he turned to Riku.

"Okay then, let's get started, Sora, you and I can help Wakka help with the lights. Tidus has his equipment all set, so after that, we should be good to just chill until it's time for the party." Riku notified as he began to pick up some supplies.

"What can I do, guys?" Kairi questioned, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well…why don't you help Tidus pick out some songs?" Sora, once again, tried to come up with something that would keep Kairi away, but allowed her to help at the same time.

"Alright, sounds fun. C'mon, Tidus." Kairi cheerfully spoke as she walked over to the DJ's CD selection. Sora just sighed as he watched the two begin to pick songs.

"You haven't thought of anything yet, have you?" Riku interrupted Sora's thoughts, causing the youth to jump back, startled.

"H-how did you know?" The brunette questioned as he hung his head in shame.

"It's written all over your face, Sora. Do you need any help?" His best friend inquired as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"No…I'm good, I'll think of something. Thanks though." Sora put on a half hearted smile as he went back to the task at hand.

"No no, mon! Not that way, the chord needs to be twisted in **counter**-clock wise." Wakka commanded, almost making Sora fall back in surprise, which caused a stifled laugh to come from Riku.

_Later that night:_

The things for the party were all in place, and people were beginning to show up. It was about an hour before sunset, and a lot of the guests were really eager to get the party started.

Riku walked up to the microphone, "Alright, thank you all for your patience. Now let's get this party started! Here's your party's hopin' DJ, Tidus! Take it away, Tidus." With that, the blonde-haired teen plugged in a CD and a popular hip-hop tune began to play over the loud-speakers and everyone began to dance. As the hour waxed on, people went back and forth from snacking on the chips and punch and dancing, but as this went on, Riku noticed that Sora wasn't doing much, he was just sitting on a chair with a cup of punch, and that didn't really change as the night went on. The silver-haired teen then gave a quick glance towards Kairi, who was on the other side of the dance floor, and noticed that she wasn't doing too much, and seemed a little down herself. _"This isn't good…looks like I'm gonna have to help Sora get his love life moving, 'cause it sure won't by sipping a cup of fruit juice."_ Riku laughed to himself as he began to think of a possible solution to his love-struck friend's dilemma. After a few minutes, his face was lit with a humorously sinister grin as he began to move around the crowd and looked for two specific people who he knew would be able to help him.

_Sora:_

Sora just sat there, looking at the crowd and seeing how much fun they were having. He wished that he could join them, but he didn't feel like it. _"Man…I can't believe I wasn't able to come up with something…"_ Sora sighed as he took another sip from his drink. Just then he was tapped on the shoulder, and he turned around to see that it was Wakka.

"Hey, Sora, me was wonderin' if you could do me a quick favor?" The orange-haired teen inquired as he crouched down next to Sora.

"Um…sure, Wakka. What is it?" The spiky brunette nodded.

"Well, my friend, him asked me about a CD that Tidus and I listen to all the time. I can't get it me-self because I'm manning the concessions. Could you grab the CD for me, mon?" Wakka asked as he gave a friendly shake to Sora's shoulder.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. What's the title, and where is it?" Sora questioned as he stood up and stretched.

"The title be '3 Doors Down's Greatest Hits'. Tidus' CD case'd have it. Just bring it back to me at the concessions, me can handle it from there." Wakka grinned as he returned to his post. With that, Sora went up to get the item requested by his friend, but what he didn't notice was that as soon as he turned his back to Wakka, the orange-haired youth pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message.

_Kairi:_

The auburn princess was just talking with a few friends from school, but she didn't seem too involved with the conversations, at least not like she normally would be. Just as she was about to go find a seat, Selphie came up to her.

"Hey, Kairi. Are you enjoying the party?" The brunette girl giggled as she greeted her friend.

"Yeah, I'm having fun. What about you?" Kairi gave a cheerful grin.

"This party's great, glad you all could throw it together. Oh shoot…" Selphie sighed as she put her hand on the belt around her waist and gave a look of shock.

"What is it?" Kairi inquired with a concerned look.

"I forgot my fanny-pack…it's on the other side of the dance floor where, you know, where we sat while we ate? Could you go get it for me?" The green-eyed brunette pleaded, but in an adorable way.

"Um…I guess I could. That's what friends do, after all." Kairi sweat-dropped as she went to cross the dance floor. As the auburn turned to get the fanny-pack, Selphie let out a giggle and turned her belt around her waist to reveal a fanny-pack. She unzipped the pouch and pulled out her cell-phone, immediately sending out a text-message.

_Riku:_

Riku was dancing to the beat near Tidus' DJ podium, he wasn't doing anything too fancy, being as he wanted to remain inconspicuous to a pair of friends. After a few minutes, his cell phone vibrated twice in quick succession in his pocket. The silver-haired Keyblade Master pulled out his cell-phone and just grinned at what he saw.

"_Perfect, now, this is where the fun begins. Man…Sora will probably kill me for this. Better move quickly, otherwise this won't work…"_ Riku laughed inwardly as he motioned Tidus to lean over so he could whisper something in the DJ's ear. The blonde nodded in an understanding manner as he pulled the microphone to his mouth and Riku made his way to the light controls.

"Alright, I need everyone to clear the dance floor, guys on the left and ladies on the right, make it quick. It's time for couple dancing." Tidus commanded, and as soon as he finished, the teens immediately cleared the dance floor, save for Sora and Kairi, who were focused on their errands. Riku saw that they were on the only ones on the floor and quickly shined the lights on the two teens, who stopped in their tracks when the saw the spotlights were on them. "Well, now…it seems as though we have our first volunteers. Alrighty, here's a slow song to get you two started, everyone feel free to join in after the first verse." Tidus laughed as he put in a CD, and sure enough, a slow song began to waft though the speakers, and to make matters worse, it was "A Moment Like This". Sora and Kairi just looked at each other, both had a blush on their faces. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't just leave the floor now, could they?

A/N: Well...talk about an awkward moment, lol. Sora and Kairi need to do something, either stay and dance, or leave the floor. Find out on the next and (here's hoping) last chapter. Alas, I wasn't able to wrap this story up in this chapter due to plot and size, I do hope that isn't a problem, let me know how I did by reviewing, okay?


	3. Chapter 3: A Moment like This

Dislcaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson, I really like both though, lol. Anyway, moving right along...

A/N: Well, here it is, the final installment to Kaiora's challenge, I hope you all enjoy and I wish my fellow competetors well and good luck, may the best writer win. Don't forget to review :P :

Chapter 3: A Moment like This

Sora and Kairi stopped in their tracks when Riku shined the spotlights on them.

Tidus came over the microphone, "Well now…it seems as though we have our first volunteers. Alrighty, here's a slow song to get you two started, everyone feel free to join after the first verse." After which the DJ put a CD in the sound system and sure enough, a slow song began to waft through the loud speakers, to make matters worse, it was "A Moment like This."

Sora passed a glare at Riku, who he saw manning the lights, _"Hehe…I'll get you back, Riku."_ He then passed a glance at Kairi, he immediately stopped breathing, she looked beautiful in the sunset, a lump began to develop in his throat that he couldn't swallow. She was blushing too, he couldn't believe it. He then shook his head in disbelief. _"I can't do it…I can't…I'm sorry, Kairi, I'm not ready."_ He sighed to himself as he was about to turn around, but just as he shifted his feet to move, he heard the song playing.

_**What if I told you it was all meant to be? Would you believe me, would you agree? It's almost that feeling, we've met before, so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love has come here and now.**_

He then looked at Kairi again, his eyes widened in realization. _"No…this is the time…this is my chance. I can't back down now…well, here goes nothing."_ Sora gulped as he advanced towards the girl he loved, but was to shy to admit it.

"Sora…" Kairi began to speak, her face was apologetic, almost as if she felt bad for the situation they were in, but before she could continue, Sora gently placed his index finger on her lips.

"It's okay, Kairi. Um…may I…have this dance?" Sora let out a nervous smile as he politely bowed.

"Of course, Sora." The auburn let out a small laugh as she curtsied and offered Sora her hand, which he steadily took as he placed his other hand softly on her waist. They began to gracefully sway back and forth in rhythm with the song.

_**A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me…some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

Everyone in the crowd just quietly watched as the two on center stage continued to dance. For many of them, it seemed that there was something, unseen, something pure. Even when the first verse finished, many of the other teens didn't join in and dance, they felt compelled to watch as the brunette and auburn just peacefully danced to the song. As this was going on, Sora eyes never left Kairi's, he felt drawn to them. As long as the Keyblade Master had known Kairi, he always felt that one of her most attractive features was her eyes, they were unchanging, always pure, always calm, like the ocean that surrounded them.

_**Everything changes, but beauty remains. Something so tender, I can't explain. Well I may be dreaming, but til I awake…can't we make this dream last forever. And I'll cherish all the love we share. **_

After a few more dance moves, Kairi did something that startled Sora. She let go of his hands and wrapped them under his shoulders, much like she did when Sora rescued her from the Castle that Never was, and softly leaned her head against Sora's chest, all without missing a single beat in her movements. Sora just gave a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her back.

_**A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me…some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

"_It has to be now…c'mon Sora…just three words…"_ Sora thought to himself as he took a deep breath, his heart was beating faster than he ever knew it could. "Kairi…" He whispered as they continued to dance.

"Yeah, Sora?" Kairi whispered back, moving her head so she could see him.

"I…I love you, Kairi. I always have…I know it sounds silly, but as soon as I saw you on the island, my heart started acting strange. It soared whenever I was near you, it ached whenever I knew you were in trouble…I…I don't know any other way to explain it." The brunette finally spoke the words he had longed so much to say.

Kairi eyes just widened as she once again laid her head on Sora's chest, both still dancing to the song. Some of the crowd had finally joined in dancing, although there were still some spectators on the floor, one was a silver-haired teen, to be sure.

_**Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this: some people wait a lifetime for a moment this…**_

Sora inwardly sighed, _"Man…I probably blew it…"_ . He then regained himself, "Kairi…I'll understand if you don't…"

"Sora…" Kairi interrupted, she looked back at him, there was a single teardrop on her cheek.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked with concern when he saw the tear, he moved his hand and gently wiped it off with his thumb.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I love you too. Funny thing is, I felt the same way…about **you**." She laughed as a few more stray tears fell down her face.

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment…like this.**_

The two teens just stared at each other with wonder. Kairi then moved her arms around Sora's neck as both their foreheads gently touched the other's. After a few seconds of silently looking at each other's eyes, they gave one another a soft, but passionate kiss, just as the song ended. A large portion of the crowd applauded the two's success, a lot of the girls were swooning at the beauty of the moment, while the guys just whistled in approval. Riku, cool as ever, just leaned up against one of the support beams for the lights.

"_Heh, beautiful, now Sora might not hunt me down for the rest of my life."_ He laughed to himself as he began to clap as well.

"Phew…that was something, wasn't it?" Sora laughed, a small blush was on his face.

"Yeah, but at least we know how the other feels now." Kairi smiled as the two made their way off the dance floor. Riku walked off the stage and met them.

"So, I trust you two enjoyed your time on the dance floor?" He laughed as he gave Sora a noogie.

"Heh, yeah, I owe you one, Riku. I never would have done it without ya'." Sora chuckled as he freed himself from the headlock.

"Don't mention it, just enjoy the party and have some fun." The silver-haired Keyblade Master smiled as he patted Sora on the back. With that, the party finished, things were cleaned up, and everyone went home, many happier than ever.

_The next morning, Riku's House:_

"ACK! Who put a crab in my shoe!" Riku screamed in pain as he pulled the crustacean from his big toe. "Ouch…oh, what's this, a note?

'_Dear Riku,_

_Thank you for last night, but unless you wish to be bombarded with pranks of our own, we recommend that your next solution for our lovelife wouldn't be so…in the spotlight. Once again, we appreciate what you did and would like to thank you._

_Your best friends,_

_Sora and Kairi_._'_

Heh, I see, I'll keep that in mind." Riku laughed as he rubbed his aching toe.

_Finé_

A/N: Well, I finally got the final chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review, that way you can tell me if you liked, or disliked it, lol.


End file.
